


Drilling the Bore

by Manetherendrelle (EndlessGloaming)



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Age of Legends (Wheel of Time), Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessGloaming/pseuds/Manetherendrelle
Summary: Mierin concentrated her infinitely wide weave into a single infinitely sharp point, and...there. She was boring throughsomething. She drew more, pushed more at her drill, until the sweetness of the Power burned in her. Beidomon was saying something, perhaps shouting. She only held on, pressing as hard as she could, as sharp as she could, until something pressed back.Her weave splintered and she lost control of the circle. She had made a hole, a bore, and for an instant, she glimpsed something vast and unknowable beyond. Then something streamed out, a power that was not saidar or saidin, shimmering darkly in some unwoven pure form. It streamed everywhere at once, into everything around her. And into Mierin herself.Ecstasy flooded through her such as she'd never imagined, searing her, making her feel as if she would explode every moment. This was it.  This wasit. The power that she'd sought, that she had bored toward. The One Power was no longer the one, and insignificant now. This was the true power.
Relationships: Mierin Eronaile/Lews Therin Telamon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Drilling the Bore

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I've read, there are no details about how the Bore was drilled or who led the circle, but it seems fitting that it was Lanfear.
> 
> With the way time warped at Shayol Ghul and the Pit of Doom, it seemed only fitting that time should warp when the Bore was first opened, and more chaotically.

Mierin led the circle, wove the flows, as was her right. This was her discovery, her project. She would earn glory far beyond a third name today.

It was the most complex weave she'd ever done, ever seen, and different in nature from any other she knew of. She wielded more of the One Power than she'd ever held, aided by two _sa'angreal_ , one female that she held, one male that Beidomon held. He would get some credit for this too, of course, but the work was hers.

The weave she made spread out across all of space and yet not through space at all. It pierced something which was eternal, unbreakable, and yet nothing at all. Was it the Pattern itself, or some other construct of the Wheel? This, too, she hoped to learn, an answer that itself would earn a third name, but would pale in comparison to a new source of power to channel.

She concentrated that infinitely wide weave into a single infinitely sharp point, and... _there._ She was boring through _something_. She held onto the weave as the Power ripped through her, maintaining the balance needed to wield _saidin_ and _saidar_ together, difficult at the best of times but almost overwhelmingwith this amount and complexity. Sweat poured down her, but she was too caught up to notice. She drew more, pushed more at her drill, until the sweetness of the Power burned in her. Beidomon was saying something, perhaps shouting. She only held on, pressing as hard as she could, as sharp as she could, until something pressed back.

Her weave splintered and she lost control of the circle. She had made a hole, a bore, and for an instant, she glimpsed something vast and unknowable beyond. Then something streamed out, a power that was not _saidar_ or _saidin_ , shimmering darkly in some unwoven pure form. It streamed everywhere at once, into everything around her. And into Mierin herself.

The world cracked around her. Not just the building, but as if the very air, the very fabric of space split, and flames of darkness licked through the cracks. Time slowed to a near stop and her senses heightened beyond any embrace of _saidar_. The black flames barely curled, falling objects hung as if suspended on air, and her own pulse, though her heart pounded rapidly, streamed through her as great waves against a shore, a long slow rush, sometimes a minute between, leading to a great crashing, each shaking her. The floor was dropping out from beneath her feet. People screamed nearby, yet all far away.She should Travel, flee, get away.

None of that mattered.

Ecstasy flooded through her such as she'd never imagined, searing her, making her feel as if she would explode every moment. This was it.This was _it_. The power that she'd sought, that she had bored toward. The One Power was no longer the one, and insignificant now. _This_ was the true power.

FINALLY THIS CURSED PRISON CRACKS.

The voice crashed into Mierin, ricocheting through her mind, her whole body. It filled her whole awareness as much as the True Power. It was like the voice was made of the True Power, its ecstasy singing through her as words.

FOR THIS, YOU SHALL HAVE A REWARD. TELL ME, DAUGHTER, WHAT DO YOU ASK?

Distantly Mierin perceived the walls - walls that should have been nigh as unbreakable as _cuendillar_ \- shattering into a thousand tiny shards. She could have watched the cracks spread through them, though the cracking took almost no time. The shards too hung in the air, a jagged, brutal mist spreading slowly outward. Mierin felt like she herself might break apart, become vapor and waft away. She clung to the True Power, used it to fortify herself, clamp herself back into solidity. Only then did she form a reply in her mind, the only reply she could conceive of at the moment. _I only wish to keep using this power._

THAT YOU SHALL HAVE. TELL ME, DAUGHTER, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?

Mierin was in free fall, weightless. The Sharom was failing around her, falling to the ground. _Mierin Eronaile._ The shards of the walls reached her, slashing her skin, embedding themselves. Droplets of her blood floated with her. _Are you the Creator?_

Laughter, chilling. NO, DAUGHTER MIERIN, BUT I AM THE GREAT LORD. THE GREAT LORD OF THE DARK. TELL ME, DAUGHTER, WILL YOU SERVE ME?

Dark. Mierin had always loved darkness. She felt comfortable, safe, at home in the night. As a child she'd always loved to sit out under the stars and contemplate the unfathomable distances to those points of light, and the even greater distances to the space between. The warm night air, soft with humidity, was better than any cloak. She had many a fond and fiery memory of being with Lews Therin in the dark, and with other men, other lovers.

The dark flames she'd seen earlier flared all around her, some brushing her skin, but her body was distant, merely a vessel to contain this power and this voice that echoed within her.

_Yes, Great Lord of the Dark, I will serve you._

THAT IS WELL. AS THE FIRST OF MY NEW SERVANTS, YOU MAY CHOOSE YOUR OWN NEW NAME. WHAT WOULD YOU BE CALLED?

Glowbulbs popped. Besides faint glows bouncing in from faraway windows, the only light in the room was the True Power.

Serving darkness, following this transcendent power. Yes. It all fit. She was the daughter of the night. _Lanfear._

More laughter, but far more pleased this time. A MOST FITTING NAME. VERY WELL, LANFEAR. YOU MAY USE MY POWER TO TRAVEL DIRECTLY, WITHOUT A GATEWAY, TO SAFETY. I WILL SUMMON YOU WHEN IT IS TIME FOR US TO SPEAK AGAIN.

Mierin - _Lanfear_ \- found that she did know how to weave the Great Lord's power, the True Power, to Travel directly. She warped herself away to a hill nearby, just in time to see the Sharom shatter completely on the Collam Daan, smashing the university to rubble.

Blistered and bleeding, she stood on the grassy hill laughing, voice like a song on the wind. This was far better than a third name, far better than even she'd hoped. With this power, she would take back Lews Therin, and stand high with him at her side. With the True Power, and the Great Lord of the Dark, she would rule this world.


End file.
